


Chess

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Board Games, Chess, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Trans, Trans Blaine Anderson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Kurt finds tampons and pads in Blaine's closet.And Blaine.. comes out of the closet.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 6





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Idk why I thought of this, but I did.

Kurt and Blaine were laying on Blaine's bed, giggling and kissing, basking in each other's company. They eventually just started cuddling, soaking up the warmth from the other boy's body.

"Do you wanna play a board game? I have some in my closet." Blaine asked.

"Sure! What do you have?" Kurt looked down at his boyfriend, smiling.

"I forget... But they're all on the top shelf so just see what you want." Kurt got up and looked around the closet. He spotted his favorite game, chess, and decided it would be a perfect game for him and Blaine to play. He stood on his tiptoes and reached for the box. He got it, but other boxes fell on his head. He starts to pick the games up when he realizes their not games at all.

"Blaine, why do you have tampons and pads in your closet?" Kurt yells out to his boyfriend, Blaine comes in and looks scarily at what Kurt's holding.

"They... they must be my moms." Blaine dismisses.

"That doesn't make sense, why would she keep them in you're closet? Why not her closet, or the bathroom?"

"I- I don't know."

"You're lying. I can tell when you're lying." Kurt said sternly.

"Fine. I'm lying. But... can we sit on the bed and talk?"

"Sure..." Kurt said confused.

They walk hand in hand over to the bed. As soon as they sat down, the taller boy could tell his love was tense. He put his hand on his knee and gave Blaine a reassuring smile.

"They're mine," Blaine explained.

"What?"

"I'm trans... and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I should have told you before we even got in a relationship, but I couldn't. You... You can break up with me if you want." Blaine said the last part very quietly. He started crying, and Kurt put his arm around him, pulling the shorter boy into a tight hug.

"No, I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you. Am I surprised, yes. Should you have told me sooner, probably. But I'm not mad. I know how difficult it can be to come out to someone. And even if you had told me you were trans before we got together, I still would have fallen in love with you. Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you, Blaine. I love you." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head while rubbing his back while Blaine let out small whimpers.

"So... you don't hate me? You don't think I'm disgusting?" He asks.

"No, never."

"God, you're so perfect Kurt." Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt.

"You wanna play chess now?" Kurt says giggling.

"I would love nothing more... I love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Blaine"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trans, so if you are, tell me if this is inaccurate. 
> 
> -440 words-


End file.
